Brittany has to go to the bathroom
by guy654
Summary: WARNING: Omorashi and pee desesperation.


Brittany was sitting almost in the back seat next to Alvin. The fourteen year old girl, I did not receive the kind. Anelaba much power to go home and update your status on facebook and other social networks.

Hey Britt, watching the cartoon Mr. Joseph I did, 'said Alvin

-¡Jajajaja, Can not believe that's so funny! Said Brittany whispering to not hear the teacher. However, this was in vain, because the teacher quickly turned his gaze on them.

Honor Miller, Mr. Seville, long have been laughing and interrupting the class. I guess it has taken many notes she right?Leave me your Notepad 'said Professor

He ran to their seats and stood before the drawing seriously he found. May I know what this is? 'He said

Ahh, well, 'said Alvin truth until it was interrupted

-¡Están Punished until five this afternoon, 'said the teacher angry

-¡Oiga Nooooo, we left at three, we test this afternoon, 'said Alvin

It's true teacher can be tomorrow? Asked Brittany

-¡De Any way, I do not mind missing their trial, they will stay here till five, 'said Professor

Finally everyone left. It was three o'clock. Squirrels came together:

Anyone knows where Alvin and Brittany? Asked Simon

I heard they were both in custody until five said Eleanor

Yes, Jeanice told me that! -

Not expected from them. So I guess the test is canceled said Teodoro

I think so-they all said in unison

Meanwhile, in the detention room

Very good, will be here for a couple of hours. Probably have homework to do, so you'd better make them. Do not make me angry! I will not be here, so for sure it does not go anywhere, I'll lock out. See you in two hours.

The teacher leaves.

It's incredible that we leave here and do nothing, 'said Alvin

'I can not believe this, we will stop doing chores! Said Brittany

They spent thirty minutes just to start the punishment.

Alvin, I think I have to pee said Brittany

'What, why did not you go before,' said Alvin

'Because thirty minutes ago I did not feel,' said Brittany

Good point but what do you expect me to do? Joseph left locked us in this room remember? Said Alvin

-¡Claro I remember! I just have a slightly small bladder, is all Brittany said

'And think not to take? Said Alvin

-¡No Think, at least not for an hour and thirty seconds, 'said Brittany

We'll think of something, do not worry said Alvin

It took thirty minutes.

-¡¿Ya Thought of something -! Said desperately Brittany

Hell, the only thing I can think of is to do in a corner of the room and when detention ends'll clean 'said Brittany

-¡QUEEEÉ In no way expect to do in front of you and less if Mr. Johnson learns, 'said Brittany

Have something better? Said Alvin

Brittany was holding it for long.

You know, you look very young trying to hold going to the bathroom said Alvin

Shut up, it's not funny, 'said Brittany

Calm down, I just said! And if you feel, maybe you can endure some more? Said Alvin

It took another thirty minutes.

Alvin, I can not hold it any longer. I think I'm, I'm Brittany said.

Wait, I have an idea! But I'm not. Are you on your period? Said Alvin

-And Want to know what if -?! Said Brittany

'Only tell me,' said Alvin

Yes! 'Said Brittany

-¡Perfecto, Now take off your towel and panties! Said Alvin

-¡Queeé, I expect, 'said Brittany

-¡¿Quieres Peeing in your pants or not? Just give me the towel, 'said Alvin

Brittany had no choice but to listen. After all, she relied heavily on Alvin and was the only one who could save her. So I took off the towel and panties leaving her skirt above covering her bottom.

What, what do you think? Asked Brittany a little desperate

I -¡Convertiré this towel into a diaper! Only I have to put a lot of toilet paper in your area ... you know ... and above will place the towel. This should serve to absorb urine. Paper is by whether overflows. This should at least reduce the chances of creating a major accident.

Brittany did not care, but she did not want her wet skirt or even have to clean up the mess. So do everything you ask Alvin.

After five minutes, Alvin finished turn everything into a diaper. Suddenly, they hear that someone removes lock the door.

'It's Mr. Johnson, Brittany, now you can go to the bathroom,' said Alvin

It's useless Alvin, will not put me that! Said Brittany pointing diaper Alvin had.

I quickly put it on and started doing the swim meet Alvin. He could feel the drops of urine shortly take over his crotch and how it hits the makeshift diaper made him Alvin. But fortunately I was serving, I did not know if her panties were wet too, but at least her skirt and soil were not contaminated by wastes from Brittany.

What makes gentlemen standing? Asks Professor

It's that, um, we are seeing signs of the class is that we could not see very well from our asientos.-lied Alvin

Very well. Look guys, I've been thinking a bit and I think they have suffered enough for today. At least they did not leave the room, so go home, but that will not happen again! OK?

-¡Desde Teacher then, 'said Alvin

The teacher stared at Brittany.

Miss Miller 'And why not move or talk at least? Asked Professor

Alvin did not know what to say. She with such situations liked celebrate. But I knew it was because she discreetly urinating.

Ahhh, well, is that, Brittany, tie, has to go to the it is! But she can not go now, because if not, then what would happen to him and does not speak as it loses strength. Jeje-lied Alvin

-¡Desde Then! But please, when you take a breath quickly go to the bathroom, and I do not want accidents school. said Professor

Brittany meanwhile was almost over.

Professor -¡Claro yes, hehe, so Brittany, I'll take your stuff, meanwhile, go to the bathroom, you know. I'll take your stuff, 'said Alvin

Brittany meanwhile was ending. They were the last trickles that expelled. When assured that no stay, quickly ran to the bathroom.

She went into a booth and sat down. Nappy her panties and her skirt was removed. He saw the paper towel and Alvin used to make the diaper was completely soaked. I could easily feel the strong smell of them. So he quickly threw in the dustbin of health. Then he examined her panties and amazingly had not spent was in order, clean and dry!

Then he carefully examined her skirt to see if the accident was not visible. Incredibly there was nothing that could prove that Brittany had made up.

-Uuuhh Which relief said to herself

By útlimo examined his crotch. Stank and was wet by it was obvious!

So Brittany put on her panties and her skirt and quickly left the room. Alvin was outside.

I told you to trust me said Alvin

I know, I owe you many, how can I pay you? Said Brittany

Well, within a month, will be dancing school and I was wondering if you, well, you know, wanted to go said Alvin

-¡Me Love! Said Brittany breaking the sentence with a passionate kiss on the lips.

-¡WOW 'Said Alvin

They laughed when leaving school at what had happened. Brittany was very grateful to Alvin. If it were not for him, the story had changed. But it was left this thanks to your partner! Alvin


End file.
